debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SMBZ)
Summary Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom with many side professions from being a doctor to a pilot as well. He fights off evildoers such as Bowser, Smithy, and the Koopa Bros. in hopes of keeping the monarchy, Princess Peach, safe from danger. One day, his life would be changed as allies from another dimension would seek help from him and Luigi to gather the Chaos Emeralds. Mario fights with the rest of his team in order to help those in need of it and to prevent Turbo Mecha Sonic from achieving his final Super Form, which could have disastrous consequences for every living being if not stopped. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with Power-Ups | At least Low 6-B Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Plumber, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Attack Potency: Small Country level (Able to fight toe to toe with Bowser. Can fight against the Axem Rangers and Koopa Bros. alongside Sonic and Shadow), higher '''with Power-Ups | At least '''Small Country level (When combined with Sonic, they hit with enough force to not only significantly harm Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, but they knocked him out of his super state) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman | At least Hypersonic (Comparable if not superior to Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in this regard) Combat Speed: Hypersonic '''(Comparable to the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers) | At least '''Hypersonic (When doing a combined attack with Sonic, they were moving fast enough to blitz Semi-Super Mecha Sonic) Reaction Speed: Hypersonic '''(Can very easily react to Yoshis trying to jab him. Able to react to multiple of Bowser's attacks. Dodges and blocks strikes from the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers) | At least '''Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Carried Shadow, Sonic, and Luigi all the way back from Koopa Fields while barely conscious) | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Able to land a beating on Bowser and the Red Koopa Bro), higher '''with Power-Ups | At least '''Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Endured attacks from the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers), higher with Power-Ups | At least Small Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Power-Ups. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers (Should be comparable to Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, who engulfed an entire island with an energy sphere and had an energy attack reach into the clouds) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Able to make use of the weapons around him for combat, even those from enemies. Uses his hammer with proficiency), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a go-kart rather skillfully), Regeneration (Mid; Able to regenerate from being flattened by a car), Hammerspace (Able to pull out a hammer out of nowhere) |-|With Power Ups=Transformation (Granted by all powerups), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Able to throw Bowser at the screen as Caped Mario), Teleportation, Aura, and Flight (Caped Mario is capable of generating an aura, teleporting around, and flying), Fire Manipulation (Can generate fireballs and other fiery methods with the Fire Flower), Shapeshifting (Can shift into an eight-ton block through the Tanooki Suit), Size Manipulation (Able to grow massive through the use of the Mega Mushroom. Can grow smaller with the Minishroom), Weapon Creation (Can numerous multiple hammers endlessly that are generated from the suit), Healing and Purification (Type 3; With 1-Up Mushroom), Resistance to Petrification (Scales to Luigi who broke out of Basilisx's Petrification with a Tanooki Suit) |-|Star Mario=All previous abilities, Invulnerability, Energy Manipulation (Should scale to Sonic in this regard as they both use the same source of power) Standard Equipment: Power-Ups (Fire Flower, Cape Feather, Hammer Suit, Metal Mushroom, Tanooki Suit, Mini Mushroom, and Mega Mushroom) and Hammer Intelligence: Gifted (Has shown to have at least a few years of fighting experience, if not many more. Capable of dual-wielding weapons and using them on the fly, even without any sort of formal training with them against those who are experienced with them. Notably is a doctor and a good pilot) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Star Mario Others Notable Victories: Sonic (SMBZ) - Sonic's profile (Base keys with power-ups were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Acrobats Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Superhumans